


Lonely and exhausted

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [156]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek makes good choices, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsowl, tell and bury.





	Lonely and exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles‘ words from September 24, with the added theme of [Choices](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-choices), and also for the [Inktober for writers thingie](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178697866392)’s day 7, Exhausted.
> 
> Someone should tell Derek it’s not a great idea to make these decisions while exhausted, but I mean, also, go Derek, tell him! I also have no idea why he’s so tired, maybe some lurking threat and he’s been running the perimeter or something? Idk. But I hope you like it! =D
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/178831112177) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/146749).)

An owl hooted as Derek stumbled through the forest. He was exhausted, all he wanted was to curl up in Stiles’ arms and sleep.

He paused and frowned.

Those were feelings he actively kept buried, but… maybe he shouldn’t? Maybe he should tell Stiles. He knew Stiles was interested, just not how much, if it was just physical or more. They were friends, though, Stiles was always good to Derek, always made sure to check on him, always… huh.

Derek looked around to locate himself, then he set out in the direction of Stiles’ house, instead of the empty loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
